tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Norgencian Army
The Democratic People's Republic of Norgencia army is the ground military branch of the Democratic People's Republic of Norgencia's armed forces. It was established in mid-3524, right after the capital was moved to Kaena. The Norgencian army succeeded the Temporary Norgencian defense force, which still exists as a branch of the bigger Norgencian army. Strength The Norgencian army possesses a strength of 14800 people, 95% of them ethnic Norgencians, the rest being mostly minority people. The soldiers are very well-armed, with all of them given a Kalash, two grenades, a knife and a double-barrel shotgun. The main doctrine of the army's infantry force is, in case of an invasion, creating a sealed pocket in the hilly Norgencian terrain, and fighting from there. Armored forces Norgencia has old tanks, bought from Tarkesha (?) and used in what was the Temporary Norgencian defense force. But it also produces its own, such as the MBT-1, which is a well-armored and powerful tank, but feels a little restricted in mobility due to its high weight. Nevertheless, the tank is a force to be reckoned with, due to a fire-control system including optical, laser, infrared and computer-assisted aiming modes, which controls the main 115mm L/80 gun of this monster. The gun has a muzzle velocity of almost 1150 m/s, and relies exactly on it and its tungsten-cored round to penetrate enemy armor or, if not that, disable the tank due to its raw punch, which will bludgeon the enemy out from the battle. This tank is far from being ideal, however. Its engine and transmission struggle to cope with its weight, which does reach well over 77 tons, also, it is fairly large, and has a disappointing hull-down capability due to only -7 degrees gun depression. Also, it is very cumbersome and while it is reasonably fast at 55 km/h, it still handles sluggishly. Reconnaisance and infantry support are provided by a small, fast, agile tank called the R/IST. (Reconnaisance/Infantry support). It is downright adorable, but dangerous too. Its 37mm autocannon packs a mean punch against most armored cars and charging enemy infantry. It is extremely fast as well, going 88 km/h on tracks, not road wheels. However, it only has two crewmen in a cramped space, commander/driver and a gunner/loader. Also its disappointing armor values protect against small arms and 20mm cannons at most, but little else, the tank can penetrate itself with its own gun. But its speed and mechanical reliability offset these drawbacks. The FRC A - a far larger tank with the same speed, more crew and better armament (75mm MSCO as on the Crustacean-class) has been also planned, and the prototype is in development. It also has improved armor, but still can't bounce its own gun. Long-range fire is provided by a massive 172mm turreted howitzer based on the MBT-1 chassis. This big gun has an extremely high burst radius, which can take down most tanks' turret traverse systems and engines without a direct hit, or outright throw them in the air and destroy them that way. A direct hit will most likely obliterate the tank due to the sheer explosion power. Due to its size, slow aim time and turret rotation, the gun needs scout tanks in order to actually hit things. Main battle tanks: Light tanks (Aufklärungspanzer) Self-propelled artillery (Sturmgeschütz, Sturmpanzerwagen, Waffenträger) Total number of armored fighting vehicles: 1700, with over 1200 ready for action at any moment.